The Undertaker
The Undertaker is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero and Co. are derping around. "I LIKE PIE." Said Marsipal. "And I'm going to Taco Bell." Said Zero. Zero got in his car and drove to Taco Bell. He ordered five tacos. Two for him, one for Aparato, and one for the neighbor's dog. (Problem Marsipal?) There was a guy standing on top of Taco Bell watching Zero. The guy jumped down and followed Zero. Zero arrived home. "Where's my taco?" Asked Marsipal. "Pets don't get people food. Silly Arachnichimp." Said Zero. "I hate you so much." Said Marsipal. The guy was standing outside of the trio's house. Just as they were eating, the guy barged in. "WHO THE DUMP ARE YOU!?" Aparato yelled. "I am the Undertaker. Here to take your souls under, if you catch my drift." Said the guy. The Undertaker had a sword. "Not gonna happen." Said Marsipal. Marsipal shot a web at him. The web was vaporized before it hit. Aparato shot a laser. It also disappeared before impact. Zero powered up to Upgrade and shot lasers. They were also destroyed before they hit. "Why aren't our attacks working?" Zero asked. The Undertaker began laughing. Zero ran up to him and tried to grab him and electrocute him, but the Undertaker used his sword and hit Zero with it. Zero crashed into a wall. He powered down. "Zero!" Aparato and Marsipal yelled. "Plenty more where that came from." Said the Undertaker. Suddenly, the Undertaker's phone rang. He answered. "Hello? Already!? Fine. Sorry guys, I have to go. Kill ya later." The Undertaker ran off. "Who was that guy?" Zero asked. "Not sure. Time to go look some stuff up." Said Aparato. "And time for me to use the restroom." Said Marsipal. Aparato pulled up something on his computer. It was a data file on the Undertaker. "'The Undertaker, or also known by his real name as Joshua Grelle, was once a normal young boy, but one day, aliens killed his parents. He became the Undertaker to destroy every trace of aliens on Earth as a way to find closure in his sad, sad life. To help, he carries a sword that repels any alien attack.'" Aparato read. "That's kinda sad." Said Marsipal. "Reminds me of...me. My parents were killed by Azeire." Said Zero. "Maybe you can reason with that guy." Said Marsipal. "You kidding? HE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Zero said. The wall suddenly blew up. Out of the smoke came the Undertaker. "Back. And ready to kill." Said The Undertaker. The Undertaker waved his sword. The trio dodged. Zero powered up to Ditto. "WAIT! His sword repels your attacks!" Aparato yelled. Zero ignored him. Zero divided into 10 clones. All of them jumped up and tried to dogpile on the Undertaker, but all got blown away. "Should've listened to your friend." Said the Undertaker. Zero powered down. "Josh. Listen." Zero said. "...How do you know that name?" The Undertaker said. "I know. I know your parents died. Mine were killed the same way. But you have to let it go! It's in the past!" Zero said. "Easy for you to say! You're part alien." Said Josh. "But I'm still human. I still have human emotions." Zero said. "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry I attacked you." Josh said. Josh pressed a button on his sword. He threw it into the sky. It blew up. Josh walked away. "Well that was kewl." Said Marsipal. "Shut up." Said Zero. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Upgrade *Ditto Villains *The Undertaker Trivia *The Undertaker's real name, Josh Grelle, is based off of a voice actor with the same name. Category:Zero Hero Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales